My Stronghold Stallion
by Kate Lost
Summary: A little story for Valentine's Day about my Stronghold Stallion....


**This story is dedicated to Harpie Male, my Stronghold Stallion:**

**My Stronghold Stallion**

**By Kate Lost**

He was my hero. My ultimate knight in shining armour. Well, his armour wasn't exactly shining, it was more solid colour, but you get what I mean. It all happened back in my beginning….

I was a level 13. I hadn't been in Runescape long and was still struggling to make my way. Being a level 13 was so confining. There were so many places I couldn't go, things I couldn't do, objects I couldn't obtain. If only I could have a guide, someone to help me earn money, complete quests, get XP.

Then I met Harpie Male.

He was a strong level 35. He wore a blue wizard robe and carried a water staff. To anyone else he was just another medium level wizard. To me he was a hero. He was the first higher level who actually cared about lower levels like me. Usually they help level threes and fours, but not level 13s who they think can help themselves. He decided to help me out.

We met in Lumbridge Castle, completely fairytale, I know. I was cooking in the kitchen; he was selling handmade merchandise at the front of the castle. I was still in bronze armour and I needed to move up to iron, wearing bronze at level 13 was rather embarrassing, maybe he would give me something for a fair price, I thought.

I walked up to Harpie Male and asked him to trade. I told him I wanted some iron armour, and he offered to make some for me. For a price. Together we went to the nearest anvil and 15 minutes later I had an iron plate body, skirt, kite shield and long sword. Then Harpie turned all noble on me.

"Here," he said, "have it for free,"

That was the beginning of our friendship.

Over the weeks, Harpie and I grew closer. We regularly met up and traded, and he helped me complete some quests, even giving me half the Shield Of Arrav, for free!

Then one day, we met up in Al-Kharid.

"Wanna go exploring?" he asked me.

"Where to?"

"Let's find out," he replied, "store everything,"

It seemed like a perfect plan, until I realised I didn't have enough bank space. Great, I had ruined our little expedition.

"No problem," he said, " let me have it and I'll store it for you,"

I let him take my iron plate skirt, long sword, kite shield, ying-yang amulet and everything else in my inventory without thinking. I kept an iron dagger though, in case we needed it.

We walked through the deserts of Al-Kharid looking like a couple of noobs because we had nothing on us. Then a red message flashed up on my text box:

"Do you want me to take you through the stronghold?"

Me? Go through the stronghold? At the time, I never thought a level 13 could make it through the stronghold and live.

"I'm not sure." I replied, "What if I die?"

"You won't," he said, "I won't let you."

I had to trust him. And those coloured boots looked tempting….

We made our way to the Barbarian village, which I usually avoided because of the aggressive barbarians. I clicked on the entrance in the centre of the village, and I was in the stronghold.

I have to admit I was scared. I'd never been there before and to be honest, I wasn't convinced that I'd make it out alive.

The first level wasn't too intimidating. As we passed through the goblins and minotaurs, I wondered what would come next. At only level 13, already there were monsters I couldn't kill, I was unarmed, completely defenceless.

I started to think he was bringing me down here so he could steal all the prizes at the end when I died….

Soon, we arrived at the Gift of Peace. Harpie Male instructed me to open it. I received 2000gp. I was quite pleased, as 2000gp was a lot for me.

We descended to the next level, the Catacomb of Famine. The walls were brown and it had an air of emptiness. Apart from, of course, the giant rats, zombies and flesh crawlers. By now I was getting used to the questions that the doors were asking to get through, and I was following Harpie Male through the monsters that even he couldn't kill. But he was confident in our triumph, and I trusted him, after all, he'd been through this before. I was at the Grain of Plenty before long, claiming my 3000gp prize.

The next level proved more challenging for both Harpie Male and I. I was attacked by a scorpion. He tried to kill it, and I could see his health lowering by the second. We ran to the nearest door and I gave him my iron dagger to protect us. I really needed the Box of Health that came at the end. By now I had 10 000gp and was beginning to worry about what would happen if I died. Would he leave it there? Or keep it for himself…

On the last level, there was a true test of our friendship. Running through one of the sections in the maze, I was killed by a skeleton. Harpie tried to save me, but I was too weak. I arrived in Lumbridge empty-handed. I was disappointed, as I had ruined our fun.

A red message flashed up into my chat box:

"You died!"

"I know," I replied, "I can't believe it"

"Stay where you are, I'm coming,"

Moments later he appeared in Lumbridge, and handed me 10 000gp. Now I truly felt a connection with him. He was kind, honest and he genuinely wanted to help me. I didn't hesitate when he offered to take me back.

This time, we were successful. When I saw the Cradle of Life before me, I was so happy. I opened it with joy and chose the fancy boots.

"How can I repay you?" I asked.

"You don't have to give me anything," he replied nobly.

He agreed to split my reward, and I gave him 4000gp.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said sadly.

"Yeah,"

"I'll never forget you Harpie Male, thank you for everything,"

"No problem,"

That was the last I ever saw of him….maybe on Valentine's Day?

The End 

**Dear Victor,**

**Happy Valentine's day,**

**Lotsa luv,**

**Kate**

**xxxx**


End file.
